The present invention relates to an improved self-bonding fastener for sheet metal plates and more particularly to a self-threading metal screw having a thermo-setting epoxy adhesive pre-applied to a portion of the thread so as to be solid at room temperature and upon being driven through an undersized hole in the plate is re-deposited in a sealed chamber defined intermediate the screw head and the plate for subsequent curing at an elevated temperature.
Prior art fasteners have been developed with adhesive coated thread for bonding to a workpiece. Some of these known threaded fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,398,838; 3,179,143; 3,642,937 and 3,783,921.
In addition to the above mentioned threaded fasteners using adhesive bonding material the U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,982 discloses a self-locking threaded fastener having material deposited in its thread grooves which is activated by engagement with a mating threaded member. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,678,980 and 4,093,491 teach the use of a thermoplastic adhesive attached to a body which, when heated, forms a bond between a threaded fastener and the body.